


Second Chances

by WhiteWolf14



Series: Kai's Legacy [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caroline is a mom, Darker Josie, Darker Lizzie, F/F, F/M, Gemini Coven - Freeform, Heretic Lizzie, Heretic Twins, Heretics, Hope and the twins are miracle babies, Kai is a dad, Lizzie and Josie aren't Saltzmans, Witches, heretic Josie, magic twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf14/pseuds/WhiteWolf14
Summary: ~Kai's Legacy Book 1~On the day that Kai attacked the wedding, he succeeded in killing his future nieces, alongside his entire coven, then escaped Mystic Falls with the intention of never returning. However, unknown to him, his coven managed to cast a spell to create the next generation of Gemini twins. These twins being the children of Kai himself and Caroline Forbes.(Alternate universe where Lizzie and Josie Saltzman are the children of Kai Parker and Caroline Forbes)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Hayley Marshall, Caroline Forbes & Hope Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes & Josie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes & Lizzie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes & Valarie Tulle, Caroline Forbes/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Klaus Mikaelson & Malachai "Kai" Parker, Kol Mikaelson/Valarie Tulle, Malachai "Kai" Parker & Josie Saltzman, Malachai "Kai" Parker & Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Kai's Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164032
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or Originals. I own only the aesthetics made. And I own the story/plot divergence and any ideas that I came up with for this fanfiction.

* * *

In an alternate world where the twins of Jo Laughlin and Alaric Saltzman died before the Gemini Coven could save them, Joshua Parker makes a decision to use a spell created long ago to prevent the extinction of the coven.

This spell uses the current coven leader and a nearby woman to create Gemini Twins.

However, unknown to the Gemini Coven, the woman the spell chooses is Caroline Forbes. And with that, the next generation of Gemini witches are created.

A new chapter begins as Kai Parker escapes from Mystic Falls, leaving behind a wake of destruction and a pregnant vampire.

And with the aid of Valerie Tulle, Caroline Forbes tries to come to terms with the special hybrid babies that she now carries. Unknowing of the threats the death of the Gemini Coven has awakened.


	2. Cast

* * *

**Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes**

"I'm pregnant, I'm tired, and I'm being hunted, so don't you dare tell me to calm down."

<><><>

**Chris Wood as Kai Parker**

"They're girls? We're having girls...Oh shit, how the hell do you raise girls?"

<><><>

**Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle**

"Caroline, I promise you, I will not let anything hurt you or your babies. And if anyone tries, I'll rain hellfire down upon them."

<><><>

**Joseph Morgan as Klaus Mikaelson**

"Bloody hell, more miracle babies. At least they're not mine this time."

<><><>

**Nate Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson**

"You are a vampire-witch hybrid, darling? Such a large amount of power in a pretty little thing."

<><><>

**Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall**

"Caroline, everything is going to be okay. You're going to be an amazing mom, just look at how you are with Hope. Besides, I'm one call away if you need me."

<><><>

**Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett**

"Care, I hate him, but for you and your girls, I'll learn to tolerate him. Although, remind him that if he pisses me off, I will make his head implode."

<><><>

**Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson**

"It is nice to know that Hope will not be the only born hybrid. Perhaps it will make her feel less like she does not belong when she is older."

<><><>

**Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson**

"I suggest you step away from Ms. Forbes. Although, if you wish to lose your hearts, do continue..."

<><><>

**Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson**

"Please, Sweet Caroline, I'm going to be their honorary aunt, whether you like it or not."

<><><>

**Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard**

"Know this Caroline, you and your family will always be welcome in New Orleans."

<><><>


	3. The Starting Point

* * *

Caroline Forbes looked around her as she stepped out onto the sidewalk, leaving the bar behind her. She started walking down the sidewalk, letting her feet carry her wherever they wanted to go. Eventually, she reached a small park, where some random dude was playing fetch with his dog.

She walked to the bench that was placed facing a small fountain and sat down with a sigh. She listened quietly as the man-made waterfall filled the silence around her, pulling her slowly into her thoughts.

To be honest, Caroline wasn't sure what she was doing. What was there to even be done?

Her mom was dead, she had turned her emotions off, then Stefan had managed to get her to turn them back on, and now she didn't know what to do with herself.

Everything was in ruins.

She was now officially an orphan. She had ruined her friendship with Stefan and who the hell knew what was going to happen with that.

How could she even talk to him after what she did? She had destroyed one of the few good things in her life.

She had made him become the very thing he despised and she hated herself for it. Then, she had been an utter bitch to Elena and Bonnie. She had hurt the ones that mattered most her all because she had wanted the pain to stop.

All it cost her was her friendships.

God, she was such a terrible friend. If her mom could see her now, she would be so disappointed.

Caroline was drawn out of her thoughts by a guy clearing their throat and she looked up at the guy, who was likely in his early twenties. She raised an eyebrow at him in question and he scratched the back of his head with an awkward look.

"Uh, is this seat taken?" He asked, looking nervous. Caroline shook her head and motioned for him to go ahead and take a seat. "Thanks."

She glanced at him, looking him over briefly, noting that he was extremely hot. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes with a stubble.

Why the hell did she always seem to run into extremely hot people in her life? At least the guy's not British this time.

He shifted, awkwardly before deciding to speak, "So you're blondie?"

Caroline froze, _excuse me?_

There was only one person who called her that and how the hell did this guy know him? Wait, if he knew Damon, he probably knew about the supernatural world.

God, she couldn't catch a fucking break, could she?

"What?" Caroline said aloud, looked at the guy with suspension. Anyone that knew Damon, that she didn't know, was automatically untrustworthy.

The guy seemed to freeze and gave her an embarrassed look. "Sorry, I meant you're the blonde vampire Damon and Bon Bon talked about," He corrected himself clumsily.

So she was right about him knowing Damon but he knew Bonnie as well? Now the question was, did she need to run or potentially fight? Cause this dude was probably supernatural.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked sharply. She shifted in a way that if the guy made any harmful moves toward her, she would be gone in a flash.

She may be blonde but wasn't stupid.

"Sorry, manners," He said, apologizing again. This dude had an apology problem. "I'm Kai."

Caroline's mouth dropped open. Kai as in stabby Kai? The siphoner dude?

Well shit. Guess it's definitely run. He was a witch, so fighting wouldn't do her much good. Caroline eyed him warily as her muscle tensed up in preparation.

"I see you've heard of me," He said, the corner of his lips turned upwards. "All good things I hope."

Yeah right. She's definitely heard amazing things about the mister stabby-stabby, who cut out his own sister's spleen and killed a bunch of his younger siblings.

All fabulous and outstanding things.

Nothing terrible in any way, shape, or form.

She snorted aloud. "Depends on how you define good," Caroline said as the shock finally wore off.

She could hear Bonnie's voice in her head telling her all the shitty things he did, which included stabbing her best friend and shooting her with an arrow.

Kai laughed, with a nervous edge to his voice. "Yeah, also who you hear it from," He said, hands fidgeting slightly.

Caroline couldn't help the slight smile that appeared on her face. "That still probably wouldn't help your case," She said, dryly.

Kai tilted his head slightly in agreement.

There wasn't likely to be anyone with anything good to say about him. Caroline felt a pang of sadness at that implication. From what she understood about Kai, he was an outcast in his family for being a siphoner.

And if it was true that he was called an abomination, then there was likely some abuse. At least that was what she assumed based on what she knew about judgy witches.

Caroline didn't want to feel empathy for Kai because of what he did to Bonnie but she did. Dammit, why did she always feel bad for the bad guys? As well as attracted? Why were the people they ended up fighting always so hot? It was bullshit.

First, it was Klaus. Now Kai.

And with Klaus, he at least had people in his corner, while Kai had no one.

_Bad mind, stop empathizing with the people that you always end up going against._

"So why are you here talking to me?" Caroline asked after a moment, looking at him questionably. For what reason would he have to approach her? Caroline tried to think of one but couldn't come up with anything.

"Would you believe me if I said I just happened to see you here?" Kai asked hopefully.

Caroline laughed shortly, "Nope, try again."

Kai sighed. "Well, Carebear, I was looking for you because I wanted to apologize," He said, not looking at her.

Wait...for what? Did he just call her Carebear? What the fuck? And why the hell was she suddenly feeling the need to blush?

Also, she had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean? I wasn't involved with anything that happened with you," Caroline said, narrowing her eyes. And why would he apologize anyway?

"Yeah but I siphoned the vampire blood in your mom which triggered her to become worse," Kai said, wincing.

Caroline paused as she realized what he was talking about.

Oh look, there went her stupid ass heart again.

"You don't need to apologize for that," Caroline said with a sigh.

"Wait, what?" Kai asked not understanding why she would say that. He glanced at her, his eyes full of confusion.

"She was already getting worse because of the vampire blood and what you did only prevented her from becoming a vampire after she died, so it wasn't a bad thing," Caroline explained, watching as Kai took in that she wasn't upset at him for that.

"Huh, now I'm confused. You're a very confusing person, Ella," Kai said, scratching his head.

 _Ella?_ That was most definitely not her name.

"What did you just call me?" Caroline asked, staring in confusion.

Kai gave a slight smirk as he responded. "Ella. It's short for Cinderella, cause you look like her with your golden curls and sparkling blue eyes. All you need is the puffy blue dress."

Did he really just nickname her based on a fairytale? And why the hell did she actually not mind it?

Caroline eyed him for a moment, then a playful look appeared in her eyes. May as well play along.

"Huh, what about the glass slippers?" She asked jokingly.

Kai's eyes widened in mock horror. "How did I forget about the glass slippers. You definitely need those, so that when you run away dramatically at midnight, I can find that lone slipper and use it to find you again, since I most definitely will forget what your face looks like," He said, laughter in his voice. Did he just imply that he was Prince Charming?

Caroline bit her tongue to prevent full-blown laughter. "You know that really never did make sense, how did they spend the entire time at the ball together and he not remember what she looked like? He literally approached brunettes with the slipper, like what the hell?" She commented, grinning for the first time in a while.

"Hmm, you know what it must be," Kai said, making his face serious.

"What?" Caroline asked. Kai lowered his head and motioned for her to do the same. And when their faces were only a few inches away from each other, he said it.

"Prince Charming was color blind."

Caroline burst out laughing not noticing the smiling Kai watching her almost entranced.

Once she stopped, she looked over at Kai, pausing at his intense gaze.

Don't blush. Don't blush.

"Anyways," She said, clearing her throat, making Kai blink and lean back a bit. "Why were you confused?"

"Because I was expecting you to hate me like everyone else," He admitted, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his legs.

Caroline considered the sociopathic siphoner. She thought about what else Bonnie and Elena had told her about him yet despite knowing it all she couldn't see it.

She couldn't see the psychotic killer without any feelings.

Instead, she saw a lost guy who had clearly gone through a ton of trauma in his life. And the way his eyes flashed with different emotions that he couldn't understand.

Maybe the others were wrong about him. Maybe he did gain emotions from the merge. This made Caroline pause as she realized that if this was true, then he was a guy who had previously been a sociopath but was now capable of feeling yet had no idea how to handle the new emotions.

"Hate you?" Caroline finally repeated. "I don't think I've ever hated anyone, and I'm especially not going to start with some guy who I don't know anything about."

The corner of Kai's mouth turned up at that as he gave a half-smile. "That's fair vamp-girl," He said.

Him and his nicknames. He really liked them, didn't he?

The two sat in silence for a moment as a group of kids ran by, playing tag with each other.

She avoided looking at him as she considered the strange situation. She was approached by the guy that hurt her best friends, who _-maybe-_ had emotions now, and found she actually didn't dislike him.

Did that make her a bad friend? She felt like it did. But if he really did gain emotions and was no longer a sociopath then maybe it didn't.

"So is it true?" Caroline asked, glancing at him. May as well find out.

Kai gave her a confused look. "Is what true?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Did you really gain emotions from the merge?" She asked, watching his expression carefully which was a good thing as she saw surprise then disbelief flash across his face before it went blank.

He scoffed slightly. "Let me guess, you don't believe me either?" Kai said as he sent a glare at her. "You really are a blonde if you take everything you hear at face value."

Caroline gritted her teeth in anger. She took back everything she said, he was a dick. Also, talk about mood swings…

One second he's nice and funny, the next he was angry and an asshole.

"That's not what I said," Caroline said in annoyance. "Besides I was just asking-"

"Why?" He asked, cutting her off harshly.

"Because Bonnie and Elena have said you were lying but from where I stand, it doesn't seem like you are," Caroline said, standing up. Then she sent a glare at him with a snort. "But if you're going to be a dick about it, this conversation is done."

She turned and began walking away, ignoring the shell-shocked Kai. Caroline got about ten feet before she heard footsteps rushing after her.

Not long after she heard Kai calling for her to stop.

Caroline rolled her eyes and kept walking. If he thought he could be an asshole to her, he was dead wrong.

"I'm sorry."

Caroline stopped in her tracks and turned slightly in surprise. What?

Kai ran up to her and moved so he was in front of her.

"Ella, I'm sorry," He rushed out. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No really?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I...I just.." He sighed in frustration. "No one has believed me and I thought you would be the same...and I also suck at speaking to pretty girls. And when I assumed what you were going to say, I just got angry and I-I messed up."

Caroline was shocked into silence while he rambled. Did he just call her pretty?

No. Stop it butterflies.

She barely suppressed the urge to blush as Kai continued rambling and Caroline felt the corner of her mouth turn up at his childish charm that he probably didn't know he was putting off.

"Okay, stop," Caroline said, cutting off what he was going to say next. "It's okay, I get it."

He blinked in surprise. "Wait, really?"

"It happens, besides if you're new to emotions, it's gonna take a bit to get a handle on them. I've been dealing with that since I turned on my emotions," Caroline said, shrugging.

It was strange to think about but she was in a similar boat as him. The only difference is that he's been without emotions for far longer and probably was never taught how to handle them when he was young.

Not a great combo.

Caroline watched as Kai gave her a confused look.

"You turned your emotions back on, princess?" He repeated, sounding confused. And there he went with the nicknames again.

When she focused on what he said, Caroline's brow furrowed in confusion, not understanding what he was confused about but then a light bulb went off in her head. Right, he didn't know a lot about vampires, so he wouldn't know what she was talking about.

"It's a vampire thing. We have the ability to turn off our emotions. It's like a switch. And I did that after my mom died and just recently turned them back on. And it's definitely been difficult getting a handle on them again," Caroline said. Kai looked surprised but then a flash hope appeared in his eyes.

"But you did right?" Kai asked.

Caroline cocked her head, confused. "I did what?" She asked.

"Get a handle on your emotions," He clarified. Kai looked a cross between excited and nervous.

"Mostly, yeah. Why?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow. Where was he going with this?

"I uh...do you have any tips? For, you know, learning to deal with them?" Kai asked, looking everywhere but at her.

Oh. He wanted help with his new emotions.

Caroline knew that Bonnie would be mad if she found she helped the guy she hated but Caroline couldn't suppress her helping people urges.

She looked at Kai, who was waiting for an answer and bit her lip. "Do you want to go somewhere? There's a cafe not far from here, where we can talk," Caroline suggested.

"Y-yeah. Yes," He said loudly with no hesitation. Then paused when he realized how that sounded. "I mean sure, that sounds great."

Caroline smiled. "Great. Follow me," She turned away, biting the inside of her cheek as she led the way to the cafe.

When they got there, they ordered some food and drinks, and Caroline began talking Kai through his new emotions and how best to understand them.

At some point, their discussion shifted. Probably because they were drinking alcohol and Kai's human body wasn't as equipped to handle it in the way Caroline's was.

And because Kai wanted to know how she became a vampire, Caroline told him about Katherine and about some of the other crazy shit that's happened in Mystic Falls, particularly the Silas situation, which was its own level of insanity.

Then began a game of throwing food and trying to catch them in their mouths. Caroline could admit that she was lightly buzzed by then.

When the night was over the two went their separate ways. Not realizing the next time they saw each other would be under very different circumstances.

* * *

Caroline was sitting on a couch, unsure of how to feel. Everything was different. All because of what happened barely a day ago.

Kai had crashed Jo's and Alaric's wedding after escaping the 1903 Prison World which Caroline didn't even know he got trapped in. He had killed Jo and her babies then killed himself with vampire blood in his system.

And was that all? No, of course not as Kai also put a sleeping curse on Elena. And after injuring Bonnie, took off to god knows where.

God, where did it all go wrong? Why did the others have to be so stupid to attempt to trap Kai in the prison world with a bunch of hungry vampires?

How could they not see where it would go wrong? How could they not see that doing this would make him snap again?

And now the consequences were on them.

Her friends always messed things up. They always poked the sleeping bear and were surprised when they got bit in the ass.

Maybe it was because Caroline had spoken to him not long before the whole prison world debacle but she felt angry on his behalf.

He had been redeemable. Caroline had seen it. There was good in Kai, he just didn't have the chance to grow into it and now may never.

Could he even come back from this? He had killed his own twin and entire coven. And he was now a heretic that had the ability to turn off his emotions and Caroline knew there was no way he wouldn't.

How he looked at the wedding was burned into her brain. He had been dressed in a suit but Caroline still caught the vampire bites peeking out from his collar line.

She could still remember how sick she felt seeing it and the look in his eyes as he looked at her. It was at that moment she realized that the Kai she met before was gone. And this Kai was one that was out for blood and revenge.

But she still couldn't understand how he treated her despite the darkness that had overtaken him. Why did he do what he did? Why did it seem like he cared?

These were all questions that she didn't have the answers to.

_Caroline was sitting next to Stefan as they watched the ceremony begin to take place. She still felt a little awkward around him because of all the shit that went down when they were emotionless._

_But things were slowly improving. Especially since they both agreed that it was better for the both of them that they just stayed best friends._

_Caroline watched as Ric gave his wedding vows looking as happy as can be. Then, when it was Jo's turn, some changed._

_She watched in confusion as Jo cried out in pain and a bloodstain began to appear on the front of her dress._

_What the hell?_

_Caroline's hand went to her mouth as Jo collapsed in Ric's arm and Kai Parker appeared next to them holding a bloody knife._

_Oh my god._

" _I was going to wait for the death do us part bit but it seemed a little on the nose," He said, eyeing Ric. He turned to the audience. "Am I right?"_

_Caroline saw Joshua begin to rush forward and Kai held up his hand. A piercing pain went through her head making her cry out in pain._

_Caroline clutched her head as she vaguely heard Kai say something. Then, everything exploded around them. She felt herself be thrown and she slammed harshly onto glass and wood._

_The next bit was a bit of a blur as Stefan rushed to help her up and sped her outside of the reception hall._

_Once they were outside, they had to take some time to recover. Once she got the pieces of wood out of her, Caroline demanded an explanation from Stefan and learned that the others had stupidly trapped Kai in the 1903 Prison World and he had clearly managed to escape._

_When Stefan and her were recovered enough, they headed back into the reception hall to try and see what could even be done._

_However, the second they entered, Stefan fell to the ground with a broken neck._

_Caroline turned abruptly and standing there was Kai._

_Their eyes met and the world seemed to stand still. His eyes left hers and looked her up and down._

_He smirked. "Nice dress, Cinderella," Kai said, eyeing her blue dress. Caroline was looking him over as well but what caught her attention was his neck._

_Bite marks..._

" _Yeah well, you know what they say about playing the part," Caroline said, swallowing thickly._

_Kai cocked his head, studying her. And instead of the playful or even intense gaze, he had before, his eyes held only darkness that sent chills up and down her spine._

_He had snapped. Utterly and completely._

" _I didn't know. They didn't even know they entered the prison world," Caroline admitted after a moment. Kai nodded slowly, holding her gaze carefully._

" _I believe you," He said, walking towards her slowly. He stopped when they were only inches away from each other. Caroline fought the urge to take a step back._

_Kai reached up a hand and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. His hand trailed the side of her face, stopping halfway._

_He stared into her eyes and Caroline swallowed with uncertainty. "Because you're the only one that believed me…"_

_Caroline's breath caught in her throat at the word. Then something strange happened. Her eyes became heavy and her muscles sluggish._

" _Nighty-night, my dearest princess."_

_Caroline felt herself begin to fall and before she hit the ground, arms wrapped around her. That was the last thing she remembered before everything went black._

Caroline was brought back into reality by Valarie -the newly released heretic and love of Stefan's life- messing with one of the tapes from the wedding day.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, standing up. "Ric is a couple rooms down. Turn that off."

"Quiet," Valarie said sharply. "I need to focus."  
"Why?" Caroline asked, confused.

"That chant they are saying. It is familiar to me," She replied, narrowing her eyes at the screen.

"So what? I don't see why that matters?" Caroline said, raising an eyebrow.

"It matters because it is a spell taught to all members of the Gemini Coven, that is meant to be used in the event that the coven would be destroyed or if there was any danger of no more future Gemini twins," Valarie explained, eyeing the tape.

"What does that mean?" Caroline wondered, feeling a sense of dread in her gut.

"That Gemini kid, Kai, thought they were sending him to a prison world, but they weren't," She said, turning to look at Caroline. "They were creating a new generation of Gemini twins."

"What?" Caroline hissed out in disbelief. "That's...how is that even possible?"

"It is a spell that uses the current coven leader and a nearby woman to create twins, it is a last resort only," Valarie said, glancing back at the tape.

"So you're saying that they forcibly impregnated a random girl with Kai's children?" Caroline asked, voicing her shock.

"Yes," Valarie replied, simply.

"Okay, seriously, do you not see how fucked up that is?" She asked in disbelief.

"I never said it was not wrong of them to use it but there is no point arguing this," Valarie said, shaking her head. "There is a newly pregnant mother out there that will be in extreme danger from the enemies the coven has made over the years."

Oh well wasn't that great. Of course the psychotic coven had a bunch of enemies because that's just a typical thing.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Caroline asked after a moment of silence and processing.

Valarie was quiet for a moment. "There is a spell to find Gemini's. Using that should show us where they are located. And since that Kai kid has likely cloaked himself from even the strongest searching spell, he will not show up."

Caroline clapped her hand together. "Okay, we have a game plan, let's enact it," She said, determinedly.

Ignoring the part of her that was angered by the idea that some had been forcibly impregnated. Talk about being violated.

And the fact that they were Kai's, who was still very much alive. Would he sense them? Would he even come if he found out he might be a father? Or would he try to kill the new twins to spite his coven?

Caroline shook those thoughts away and followed Valarie out of the building. They agreed that it would be best to not tell Ric quite yet since he just lost his own children and their mother.

They headed to the place Valarie was staying at and began setting up the spell. It was put together fairly quickly and it wasn't long before Valarie was ready to begin.

The two sat at a short table with a map on it and Valarie put some droplets of her own blood on the paper, beginning the spell.

As she continued the spell, the blood began to move slowly but surely. However, it kept going and going.

Caroline watched in confusion as it began to go past every place on the map and started to fall off the map itself.

"Valarie, I don't think it's working," She said, glancing at the heretic. The blood began dripping on the floor. "Seriously, just stop. The spell isn't working. The blood just off the map now. Maybe the spell they did, didn't work."

Valarie looked up as Caroline grabbed a napkin and went to soak up the blood. It caught fire.

"Oh my god!" Caroline shouted as she jumped backwards. Valarie jumped back as well when the entire map caught fire as well then went out.

Valarie slowly turned to Caroline in disbelief. "It's not possible…" She said in shock.

"What?" Caroline said, confused.

"The babies. They're here. In you." Valarie said, her eyes not moving from Caroline.

Caroline froze in shock. "No. That's not...I'm a vampire. I can't get…" The words came out barely above a whisper.

She shook her head back and forth, backing away from Valarie as her hand slowly rose to her stomach.

There was no fucking way that she was _pregnant_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of the first chapter? What do you think of Kai and Caroline's relationship so far? Also, what do you think of a Valarie x Kol pairing? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


End file.
